Le Quack
'''Le Quack '''is a French con artist who is always trying to score a fortune. He is one of the main antagonists of the show. He is voiced by Paul Schoeffler. Personality Le Quack is skilled and decisive. His manipulative tendecies are especially harmful when coupled with his devious intellect in psychological persuasion. Like most of the antagonists in the series he is much stronger than he appears to be. As a con artist, he bears many faces, each with an uncravable lust for monetary gain. To get what he wants, he will use whomever he may, and subject the rest to his disturbing and rather unorthodox methods of torture. His containment is short lived, as he is able to free himself from any prison and leave it in wastes behind him. Weapons / Strength Le quacks main weapons are a hammer which he uses in most battles. History Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist Le Quack's exploits with Courage first began when he was employed as a specialist to cure Muriel's amnesia. Unbeknowst to the dog, the 'professional' he hired was actually a skilled thief and sought only to rob them. When he arrived at the farmhouse, he was rudely greeted by the owner, a man who Le Quack quickly struck and incapacitated. Armed with a large mallet, he victimized and tortured Muriel in unusual ways to persuade her to remember the location of her valuables. Unfortunately for him, Courage was there each time to prevent his efforts, but continually vanished before Le Quack had the chance to handle him. At last, the duck caught up with his suppressor, and, using a vaccuum, seemed to have resolved the situation once and for all. In that instance, the cops arrived and handcuffed the criminal, ending a very prolonged search. Le Quack was not held for long, however, and after destroying the car and stealing a police uniform, he swore revenge on Courage. Nowhere TV On the run, Le Quack was forced to take up residence within a cave while he planned his vengeance on Courage. With the Nowhere Lottery iminent, he saw a way to defeat his rival and reclaim his fortune. Disguising himself as a TV repair man, he returned to the farmhouse for the first step of his master plan. Initially, his services were denied, as the television was not broken, and so Le Quack had to cut the antenna on the roof to make it appear dysfunctional. After that, he took action and started his work on their set. With his 'repairs' complete, he departed as quickly as possible, leaving Courage very suspicious as to his intent. Soon enough, as the farmers enjoyed their enhanced television quality, Le Quack appeared on screen-- a hypnotic peppermint background behind him-- and gave Eustace orders to dispose of Courage. Next, he forcibly coaxed the Muriel into dressing up as a clown, and the farmer a diver for the next stage; stealing the money. His scheme devised that, acting as a clown, Muriel distract the guard while Eustace sneak in through the sewers. Once he had achieved the prize, they would make their escape back to Le Quack's headquarters. All went according to plan, and they successfully arrived with the bag of cash. However, when Le Quack opened it to observe his winnings, it was emptied except for the pink dog he had grown to resent. Courage fled to the back room, Le Quack pursuing, where the two had a physics-defying battle, turning TVs to certain shows that dish out real versions of the weapons on those shows (example: Courage turns on a show involving a submarine that fires a torpedo at Le Quack, who turns on a show about King Ghidorah that breathes fire at Courage). When a seemingly harmless pie turned out to contain a stick of dynamite, the room was blown up, leaving the con artist defenseless when the police barged in to arrest him yet again. Shortly after, Le Quack set the prison ablaze in his escape, his lust for revenge unstoppable. Le Quack Balloon In this scam, Le Quack saw a way to trick the little old lady into robbing the Piggy Bank of Sweden, a huge piggy bank that holds a lot of swedish money, by forcing Muriel to bungee jump from a hot-air balloon. But Le Quack tells Muriel to do it to get rare swedish vinegar. After Muriel got all the swedish money to him, Le Quack cuts the bungee rope with a saw. Luckily, Courage grabs Muriel to safety. Category:Characters